Shameless
by Spike's Number One Pet
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Debbie is thinking through out each episode..Or what she first thought of Steve? Well in this story, you can find out. Every chapter is from Debbies point of view and will follow the plot of Shameless. Chapter one is Season 1 ep 1. Rated T for language and sexual suggestions


Shameless.

Nobody is saying the Chatsworth Estate is the Garden of Eden, but it's a good home to me and my family. Well, that's what my dad always says.

I'm Debbie Gallagher. (According to my dad, I'm a total Angel. Well of course I am) I've got a large...Ish family. There's my dad, Frank...my mother (Monica) who I haven't seen in god knows how long. Fiona, my eldest sister, but she is basically my mother (That's what my dad says; I say it to...well we all do.) Phillip my eldest brother, more formally known as lip (Dad and me both say that we should call him Lip cause he is so bloody attitudy but he's my brother none the less...) Ian according to dad and Fiona is most like mum...there's Carl and Liam to Liam well Liam is the cutest and most adorable member of our family and I absolutely love Liam to pieces. Yeah I love all my family but Liam, Liam always knows how to make ya smile. Then there is out next door neighbours, but one Kev and Veronica...They are just like part of our family the amount we see 'em. Welcome to the Gallagher's.

I'm writing this because you can never forget your family...and what they are like. When I'm older, I wanna give this record to my kids. (If I have 'em.) So as I grow up in the Gallagher house, I'm going to keep record of our lives, of what we do, of how we act, of us...cuz you'll never wanna forget, especially when you live in a house like mine.

This first thing that I wanna write about happened when I was 10. Fiona and Veronica went out clubbing or whatever they do when they go out. Dad had gone to the Jockey, that's the local pub round here. I had to put our Liam to bed...Lip and Ian, god knows where they had disappeared to...and Carl well Carl was doin' whatever it is Carl does in his room...I dread to think. So there I was 10 years old and I'm putting our Liam to bed...Again!

2 hours it's taken me to get Liam into bed...2 hours. I feel bad for him cause he can't remember our mam. I can just about. Lip and Ian do...I don't know if Carl does but our Liam, he don't have them memories that we got. 3 years ago did she stuff off and leave us. Left dad and Fiona to look after 5 kids. Fiona was 17 at the time... I was only 7, when our mam left, Liam was 5...not old enough to have them memory's I have.

So anyway, I was putting Liam to bed and he was askin all sorts of questions like 'where's Fiona?' I didn't know what to say so I was like 'she's out with Veronica, now go to sleep Liam' I said hoping for once he'd just drop off. But no he didn't two hours I sat up with him...He finally dropped off at 11 so I quickly boiled the kettle so I could have a drink. I sat on the couch and drank my Tea and watched the TV, it was a Friday so it's not like I had school in the morning. I drifted off on the couch.

I woke up to the sound of a drunken Veronica and Fiona, and a male voice. That's new... They never brought guys home, Fiona especially encase dad came home early. I woke up. "Fiona?" I asked sleepily.  
"Hey debs, one sec babe. Veronica, Bring Steve in 'ere. Only Debs is in here" Fiona called out to the drunken Veronica in the hall. I sit up properly and rub my eyes. I see Veronica dragging this man into our living room. "Did Liam get to bed?" Fiona asks me. I nod. "Carl?"  
"'avent seen him all night."  
"Lip and Ian back yet?" Fiona asks me.  
"I don't bloody know Fiona. I conked out on the couch." I say. Fiona nods and quickly turns her attention back to the man she called Steve. "Who's that?" I ask Fiona.  
"Name's Steve." He says grimacing. "You a nurse Veronica?" He asks Veronica as she works on the back of his head.  
"What's he done Fi?" I ask.  
"Bashed Jimmy Clifton round the head cuz he wouldn't let us back in the club" Fiona tells me. I hear the door open and close and hear lip and Ian. They walk into the living room. "Ian! Lip! Its gone 12 where the hell 'ave you two been" Fiona says.  
"Out!" Lip replies. "Who the hell is he?"  
"Steve met him at the club, bashed his head, Veronica is helping him" Fiona replies. Lip jumps onto the couch and sits next to me. I jump up, take my empty cup back to the sink and then stand at the door, Ian sits by Lip and we listen to Fiona tells us about what Steve did to help her, then getting bashed by Clifton, the man was crazy and brave.  
"So who are this lot then Fiona?" Steve asks.  
"This is my sister Debbie, my brother's Ian and Lip." There's a crying upstairs. "Liam?" I nod. "Our youngest brother" Fiona supplies. Fiona looks at me. I look to Lip. "Lip check on Liam. Ian, go boil the kettle. Debs..." She sighs. I continued to stand by the door. "Veronica I'm going for a smoke." Fiona says grabbing her bag from the kitchen. Veronica follows her.

I walk over to Steve and sit on the couch opposite. "So Debbie?" He asks. I nod. "Are all of you brothers and sisters?" Steve asks me "Yes. Fiona is the eldest, then Lip, then Ian, then me then Carl then Liam" I supply.  
"How old are you Debbie?" Steve asks  
"10. Well nearly 11" I say.  
"Why do you all call Lip by Lip, surely he has a proper name?" Steve asks, i could hear Fiona coming back in. "Cause he's all attitude." Steve nods.

"Fiona...I'm going up to bed." I tell her standing and hugging her. Fiona gives me a hug and smiles.  
"Ok Sweetheart" Fiona says. "Night Debs" Fiona says  
"Night,"  
"Night" Both Veronica and Steve say as well as I run up the stairs.

I knock on Ian and Lip's door. "It's open" Lip calls  
I walk in and sit next to Lip. He wraps arm round my shoulder and pulls me close to his chest.  
"What do you think bout this Steve bloke then?" Lip asks me. I shrug.  
"He's ok I guess, but he was askin so many questions. I think that he proper likes Fiona though." I say burying my head into Lip's chest. "Was Liam alright?"  
"Yeah, Liam's fine. Wanted to know if Fiona was home."

I hear the doorbell go and look out of Lip's window. "Tony, plus two others, must have dad." Lip chuckles and Ian does to.  
"Shouldn't you be heading to bed Debs?" Ian said. I nod. And uncurl from Lip "Night" Ian says and I reply 'Night'

I laid in bed and I couldn't sleep cause I was thinking.  
Firstly, sometimes my family drive me up the flaming wall.  
Secondly, I wouldn't have 'em any other way.  
Thirdly, I hope Steve and Fiona works out because well Fiona deserves it.


End file.
